This invention relates to an electrical socket element, and more particularly, an electrical socket element for receiving an electrical plug which requires several coordinated movements of the plug to establish an electrical connection between the plug and socket.
It is well-known that young children tend to place pins, other foreign objects or even their fingers in electrical outlets. In order to overcome this hazard, the present invention provides an electrical socket or wall-mounted electrical receptacle which cannot establish electrical contact with an object placed into the socket, unless the object is inserted into the socket, the socket pushed in, and the object rotated along with the socket. These movements can easily be performed by an adult, but cannot be easily mastered by young children.